I'll walk Jommy Songfic!
by tabbzjommy
Summary: What happens between Jude and Tommy whenever a dreadful night that was suppose to be so happy goes so wrong?


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction I have fully written. Yes it is only a songfic but I loved it. I hope you like it! Review plz. This is I'll Walk by Bucky Covington!**

**The Song is in bold, Jude's perspective is normal, and Tommy's perspective ins in Italics! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG I'LL WALK! SO DON'T SUE!!

**

* * *

**

**We were 18, it was prom night.  
We had our first big fight.**

Finally we were together. It took me three years to finally get Tommy to admit what I mean to him and go for it. Everything had been going really well lately and I even got him to go to prom with me. We had so much fun but on the way home we got into a big fight.

**She said "Pull this car over".  
I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.**

_I didn't understand why she was so upset. The fight was over me drinking too much lately and she wanted to know why she wasn't enough for me, why did I have to turn to alcohol? I was not even remotely close to that she is my every thing. I tried to get her to stay after she made me pull over but you know Jude and that feisty temper of hers._

**She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

I had to get away from him. I know he loves me I just can't understand why he has to drink so much. Why am I not good enough for him? I just need to take a walk down the street my house is just around the corner so I will be okay. I have to figure out where to go from here I love him but right now I just need to breathe.

**It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
when they told me her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.**

_I remember that beautiful black dress she had on. It was beautiful: She was beautiful. I let her go out into the dark. I knew she needed the time to cool off and her house was right around the corner. But we could have never known what else was around the corner. The driver of a small sports care was coming down the street and couldn't see her because of her dress. I cried for the first time over a girl that night. Her dad called me and told me she was in ICU and I needed to get down there fast. When I got there I wanted to run to her but they stopped me to tell me she couldn't walk. I couldn't believe it I let her go and now she couldn't walk. I had to be strong but as soon as I walked in her room to see her I broke down in tears. That night I vowed that drinking was a thing of my past. _

**She said, I'll walk.  
Please come and hold my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.  
Please stay, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

I didn't understand what I did so wrong to deserve this but it happened. When Tommy came through that door and started crying I knew then I could never blame him for any of this. I really couldn't voice anything because I was still so hurt inside from when the doctor told me I could not walk and didn't know if I ever would walk again. I just needed him so I motioned for him to come near me as I patted my bed and he climbed in with me. We just laid there.

**I held her hand through everything.  
The weeks and months of therapy.  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.**

_For months upon months I went with her to everything. She was starting to heal a little but still wasn't able to walk. She had been through so much and I loved her even more than ever. I knew I could not live another day without Jude. She was so strong when I knew all she wanted to do was break down and cry. So I set up a beautiful day by the beach. I had a picnic set out for us with cider and strawberries her favorite. We were just talking and I took her hands and told her how much I loved her then pulled out the ring and asked her to be my wife. She was so excited but I could see the glint of sadness in her eyes. I knew her dream of being walked down the aisle by her father and it saddened me. She never said a word about it just planned the wedding of our dreams. We got married a year later. When those doors opened she rolled into sight in her wheelchair with her dad to her side. I had tears in my eyes she was so beautiful. She was ready to come down the aisle but she stopped and looked up at her dad._

**And says, I'll walk.  
Please hold my hand.  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
Please daddy don't cry.  
This is already hard.  
Let's go, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

I looked up at my father and smiled at him. I could do this. I knew it was a long shot I could do it. I took my fathers arm and told him, "Daddy I'm going to walk down this aisle and marry the man I love. Please don't stop me I know it will hurt but I am going to do it." I seen the tears in his eyes and I knew he was proud of me but I couldn't take it. I told him not to cry it was all going to be okay that I love him and I was ready. He took my arm and led me down the aisle. Tommy took my hands and held me there with him. We got married and I walked.

**I'll Walk.**

3 years later…

Tommy and I are having our first baby. It is a little girl and guess what I am decorating her room. Yes finally I am able to walk. When I first found out I was pregnant I was so happy I got up and walked to Tommy. I didn't even realize what I was doing. We were so happy and then when our high came down from the baby we both realized I walked fully to him. We became so happy once more. I went to the doctor and he told me I have become a lot stronger and put me on a walking cane. I had walked so much better then. Finally two weeks ago I put the cane to the side, I was determined to walk without it. I did. I went shopping for my baby girl and got so much stuff. I have pains sometimes but it is so worth it. I get to waddle around with my baby inside me and Tommy beside me. I have never been so happy to walk.


End file.
